---Nancy's Dilemma---
by CallMeKovacs
Summary: When Nancy Holbrook is left to put her life back together after Krueger's devastating rampage, she turns to her friends for comfort. Moreover, she would if she could figure out how to keep them from Krueger's grasp. Keep in mind this is A Nightmare on Elm Street *2010* based story arc. This is not a FreddyxNancy pairing story, sorry to disappoint.
1. Not This Again

The sound of steam running through thick metal pipes set an eerie, demonic, rhythmic undertone by which Nancy Holbrook paced herself. She ducked behind a large staircase as a shadow passed within inches of her. She didn't like nights like this. Well, to be entirely honest, she hated any nights that she had to fight off Fred Krueger.

"We're playing hide-and-go-seek, again? Nancy, this is so unlike you…I'm disappointed!" Freddy's booming voice mocked. Just his voice sent cold chills running up Nancy's spine so bad it temporarily paralyzed her.

"The trouble with this game though…" His voice boomed from everywhere and nowhere all at once and then trailed off.

Nancy trembled and permitted herself one stolen glance from behind the stairs. She saw nothing and sighed in relief. Maybe he had found someone else to torture tonight, as soon as the thought crossed her mind-she realized with a sickening feeling deep in the pit of her stomach that he hadn't…

Suddenly, with tremendous force, Nancy went sprawling face first onto the grimy concrete floor.

"…The problem with hide-and-go-seek is that we both know I always win."

She hadn't expected him behind her. Well, she had actually, she'd just dared to hope tonight could be different, and that was her real enemy here, in his world: Hope.

She screamed. Not in fear-but in pure, undiluted hatred.

Feeling Freddy's full weight on her back, she screamed again and struggled to flip him off of her. After a few moments of wrestling, he shoved one bladed finger under her throat.

"You know, I never really understood exactly how horrible getting your throat slit was until you sliced into me. Would you like me to explain how it feels?"

Nancy's mouth went dry , and she found herself sobbing. She didn't want to die by this lunatic's hand. Freddy ignored her sobs and sighed.

"When you lacerate the veins and arteries of the neck, especially the carotid arteries-It will take you precisely four minutes to bleed out, and since you're considerably smaller, half that."

Nancy shivered as his cold voice spoke the truth for once. She'd just learned that in anatomy herself. Freddy pressed the blade deeper and Nancy squeaked in discomfort as both the blade and his knee pressed into her muscles more urgently.

"Think, you also have to slice through tough muscle tissue, and to some extent a layer of fatty tissue. And that's just a real bitch to saw through. Trust me. I know." Freddy stated matter-of-factly.

Nancy cried and even with her face buried in the concrete she could feel he was smiling at her. She trembled and bucked one final time, catching Krueger off guard and shambling to her feet.

"I can't believe that worked!" She mumbled in astonishment-not sure if she was gloating over Krueger's failure or complimenting her own strength and cunning.

Freddy stared at her and his eyes blazed in anger. Nancy stared back defiantly, nostrils flaring in rage. Without much thought she lunged at him unsure what she was really doing or trying to prove. Equally as enraged, Freddy fought back.

He'd managed to slice her shoulder open, and knee her in the ribs all within the first thirty seconds of direct contact. Nancy fell hard on her side and tried to drag herself to safety or at least somewhere that her body could be free to show just how much pain it was being wracked in.

"I hate you." She spat viciously.

"Aw! What a mouthy little brat you turned out to be Little Nancy." Freddy bellowed before he strode across the room bent down, and without hesitation back handed her in the mouth.

"You can hate me all you want, it's really no consequence to me if you do-Mainly because I don't care what you think." Freddy lied confidently.

Regardless of the words he had just spoken, he did still have a small soft spot for the girl that he couldn't ever really admit. Sometimes, it even made him uncomfortable just how much of a soft spot it was-But regardless, he could never let it show. Ever.

Nancy trembled violently and rubbed her cheek gingerly. It was sore and likely to bruise. Nancy took a moment to think while Krueger stood lost in his own thoughts.

Spotting a rusty metal pipe, she summoned all her remaining energy and sprinted to its side, grasping at it in desperate style. It finally registered in Freddy 's mind what was going on and he too made a desperate grab for Nancy's make-shift weaponry, miserably failing to seize it from her tight grip.

Both quarreling parties made eye contact. Nancy's clear green eyes locked on Krueger's brown and blue mismatched ones. Krueger looked away first. Nancy decided she'd had enough.

"No! Look at me! Look at what you did to me!" She screamed, fresh tears making their way down her flushed cheeks.

Freddy's eyes snapped once more to her face. Every angle of it was gorgeous-that he could not deny no matter how hard he tried.

Nancy stared at him unflinchingly.

"I've had enough feeling victimized. I'm not afraid of you. I'm not." She said through clenched teeth.

Freddy sucked in his breath.

"Is that a fact?" He said almost conversationally.

Nancy sent the pipe through Freddy's heart and he screamed. He knew he couldn't die in his world, but he could be injured-not mortally wounded, but he did need to recover. Nancy watched him writhe against the cinder block wall in anguish before pulling the pipe from his chest. Krueger tumbled to the floor in a wretched heap of burned skin and ugly Christmas sweater that seemed decades old.

"I hate you. That's true, but I don't want to be a murderer like you. You'll heal up again, I know that, but for now-I'm done with you tonight." Nancy sighed warily before pulling her phone from her pocket.

Her alarm was set to go off any second. She turned to bid Krueger a snarky goodbye only to see he was already gone. She sighed knowing he'd been in too much pain to try to follow her or make another attempt on her life tonight. She was so fatigued she'd forgotten why she'd come back tonight.

Her alarm went off right on schedule, and without much hesitation Nancy let herself start awake.

_Author's Note: *Should I leave this a one shot or continue it?*-CMK_


	2. Wide Awake

Nancy started awake and threw the blankets off, per her usual morning routine. Her encounters with Krueger had become increasingly more frequent, and didn't faze her anymore. As she sat up and her eyes adjusted painfully to the light-Nancy suddenly moaned and grabbed her forehead while covering her right eye. A vicious migraine had broken out-Yet another twisted parting gift from the gods of waking just in the nick of time. She sat quietly replaying the events that had taken place.

"I don't want to be a murderer like you? What the hell kind of noble, high-moral horse was I on?" She mumbled thickly while wrinkling her nose in disgust.

_Why had she gone back?_

Granted, she couldn't always avoid him, but she had perfectly good medicine that kept him at bay or at the very least on the far brink of her mind. Sick and wishing she'd had the courage to try to send Freddy to hell-where he rightfully belonged, might she add-She looked at her clock. It was Friday 8:00 a.m., and she had to get going, school started in thirty minutes. She stepped out of bed quickly and went tumbling to the floor. Fearing she was not as awake as she had initially thought and thinking perhaps Krueger had snuck in without her knowing she reached for the first thing her hand connected with, which was nail polish remover.

"Ouch! You stepped on my face! The hell?" A high feminine voice chirped in groggy protest.

Nancy sighed in relief pushing her dark brown hair from her face before pulling herself into a seated position and appraising the red headed girl currently rubbing her face.

"Damn it Jasmine-What have I told you about breaking into my house?! I know we're friends and all, but really?!" Nancy wailed. "This is why underclassmen don't get to hang out with upperclassmen. This exact reason."

The pretty red-haired girl sat up sheepishly. She lowered her green eyes in frustration and to ease the tension.

"I was starting to get worried…I mean, You know that maybe _he_ got you…" Jasmine trailed off.

"You can say his name. He won't appear or anything." Nancy said only half believing it herself. And wincing at the sound of the water kicking on in her house. Jasmine looked around fearfully before whispering:

"You saw Krueger again…didn't you?"

"Yeah…" Nancy started to tell Jasmine about the whole thing when she caught the unease in the younger girl's eyes, and decided to change the subject entirely, "We have to get ready for school…well, I do."

Jasmine laughed.

"What?" Nancy asked in confusion.

"We don't have school today-remember? Parent teacher confren-" Jasmine's eyes widened and she cooed apologetically, "Conferences…I'm sorry."

Nancy felt hot tears brimming her eyes and quickly blinked them away.

"It's fine." She lied quickly.

This was the only thing that could hurt worse than anything Krueger had ever done to her. The harsh realities that she now had to live with were almost unbearable. Jasmine sensed Nancy's discomfort and changed the subject.

"We're meeting some friends in the park. We said we'd be there at nine and it's already eight forty-five…Shouldn't we be going?"

"Yeah." Was all Nancy said before grabbing her clothes from the back of the desk chair and rushing to her bathroom to change.


	3. On the Defensive

When Jasmine and Nancy got to the park a group of teenagers sat in a huddled mass around one girl in particular. She had shoulder length brown hair with auburn undertones and her shaggy bangs fell into her face attractively. She put her arm protectively around the boy next to her. He looked over at her and instantaneously, the pair leaned into a kiss. After they pulled away the girl started talking again:

"I was like, oh hell no-I turned that report in two days before the due date. Then Mrs. Gavell was like, 'Whatever Rennie. Do another one.' I swear to god she's out to get me ever since she caught that creepy son of hers eyeing me in the hall. I mean, gawd…" The girl huffed loudly, using hand expressions and facial expressions interchangeably.

Nancy and Jasmine slid into some spots near another girl. Nancy glanced at the girl across the table from her, and snickered.

"Rennie, are you sure it's not because you had your tongue crammed down his throat while he felt you up in the janitor's closet?" Nancy had joked casually. Rennie's eyes turned to slits and she practically lunged across the table.

"Actually, I have a boyfriend-But I guess that's something you wouldn't know about now, huh?" Rennie sneered in contempt before seating herself again opposite the pair of girls. Rennie eyed the two.

"Or maybe girls are more your thing, huh, Holbrook?"

Nancy looked at her evenly and put her arm around Jasmine.

"And so what if I was? You have a problem with it?" Nancy growled in defense.

Rennie hadn't thought the girl would actually have a quip at the ready and she herself was caught off guard. She huffily stood and left the table for the swings. The boy got up and followed.

"Wow-You stood up to Rennie? That's so-So badass!" Jasmine Squealed.

Nancy smiled and looked at the rest of her friends.

"Well, what will we do today ladies and gentleman?"

_*©Enter my Nightmare OC Rennie and her guy-more about him later. Anyway, all I can claim are the characters I made up. So, if you don't recognize it from the 2010 version, it was created by me-for future reference.*_


	4. Rennie

Rennie glared as the other group of teens got up only to retreat to the Springwood Diner. The angst filled teen exhaled dramatically and reached for her Dooney & Burke sugar skull embroidered purse that her mother had bought three years ago in New York in a weak attempt to gain the girl's love. Rennie's brown, shaggy bangs fell into her eyes as she grit her teeth and reached to the bottom of her purse in determination to find her cigarettes.

"I hate her." She finally decided while turning her hazel eyes to the boy next to her, and lighting the end of her cigarettes with trembling fingers and a sharp 'SNAP!' noise. The boy nodded and stared at her fingers-She had snapped and set the tips of her fingers ablaze. Not a trick she did in public often, he noted sullenly.

"Why? That Holbrook girl never did a damn thing to you." He shot back still staring at her hands. She took notice and crammed them in her pockets. Ronnie stared at her for a long moment and their eyes locked. Rennie looked away first, hung her head like a defeated child, and let the swing slowly rock forward and back. When she answered her voice wavered in contempt for her own hot-headedness.

"I just feel like I'm not supposed to." She said in barely a whisper, "I think she's working with _him_, and I stand to wager she'll be the death of the lot of you." She said numbly while nimbly springing from the swing and grabbing her limited edition Rorschach/Watchmen hoodie. Ronnie leaned over to grab her.

"Hey!" He shouted up at her.

She looked at him blankly, face screwed up in confusion.

"I wanted a kiss if you're leaving." He grumbled. Rennie obliged grudgingly and quickly pulled away.

"I gotta go now! Mom gets seriously pissed if I miss French lessons with Madame DuBoise." Rennie grumbled. Ronnie grinned and squeezed her hand. She instinctively stopped once more and looked at him intently.

"What now?"

He smiled, stood and whispered in her ear:

"Next time, lay off the eyeliner goth girl. Okay? Your eyes would be beautiful without it." He reached up trying to rub it off. Rennie's eyes turned to slits again.

"I'll do what I damn well please. Understood?"

He just laughed, and with that she turned quickly and walked briskly home.

Once inside her home-and in the safety of her own bathroom-she scrubbed the offensive liner away and smiled. Her eyes were quite pretty without it. Maybe that boy wasn't entirely daft after all. Her phone buzzed for the 54th time. All the messages were from Ronnie. She threw the phone down in disgust. Then again, maybe he was.


	5. Just a Touch of Lonely

Nancy watched Rennie walk down the street toward the lower end of Gerald Street, and toward the east end of Frindle Lane and to the gates of a huge Victorian style house. Jasmine looked at her solemnly.

"Her mother is a partial owner in a cosmetics company. Rennie still acts miserable even though she literally can have anything she wants. I don't get it. I'd kill for that kind of lifestyle." She said dreamily. "First, I'd go buy every designer dress I could ever want. Then, I'd jet off to Paris or London…Or , maybe buy an island." She finished dreamily.

Nancy sighed.

"Maybe it's not as easy as it looks. She probably has no actual friends." Nancy bit her lip-it had come out harsher than intended. Lately, she couldn't exactly figure out how to word things-and lack of proper sleep didn't help.

"Yeah?! Well maybe she just doesn't know how to make them very well!" Jasmine exploded.

Nancy looked at her startled. The rest of their posse did as well.

"Jazz-I didn't mean-I didn't think about how it-" Nancy stuttered in concern. Jasmine collected her purse and stormed out of the small fifties styled diner. Nancy hung her head in shame.

"Should you go after her?" A boy named Josh finally asked in hushed tones. Nancy slid out of the booth.

"I suppose I should."

She rushed to the door and hastily rushed to the street. Jasmine was approximately five hundred feet in front of her-Back hunched and shaking with either sobs or anger. Nancy grabbed her arm.

"Jasmine-What the hell's wrong?"

Jasmine spun around tears flowing freely.

"She used to be my friend!"

Nancy's eyes darkened.

"She's a senior-Right?"

"She was my friend." Jasmine repeated.

"Okay-I'm sorry she just doesn't seem the friendly type is all."

Jasmine pushed her away roughly and rushed away.

"I hate you Nancy Holbrook!" She screamed leaving Nancy dazed on the side walk.

'Well,' Nancy thought, 'I've lost my only friend too. This is just great.'


	6. The Dreamless Nightmare

Nancy's journey home was quiet and reflective. She was sorry that she had upset Jasmine because Jasmine had been there for her after Quentin…

She blinked back tears and banshee like wails of sorrow.

"Damn you Krueger!" She screamed after unlocking her front door and sinking to the floor in exhaustion. Thinking about Quentin made her feel that way. He'd know just what to do or say-and that's what she missed the most. Nancy drug herself from the floor and made it to the living room couch, crumbling once more into a miserable heap she settled onto the couch. She 'd have to be at work in forty-five minutes.

She popped a few of her experimental pills and drifted into a nightmare-less sleep. She had no clue about the nightmare she'd wake up to.

_*I'm not sure if I'll finish this or not. It's not getting much of a response. I think I've lost my touch with writing. Sorry.*-CMK_


End file.
